


男妈妈怎么了

by Timidshe



Category: Ultraman Z - Fandom, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb, ウルトラマンジード | Ultraman Geed
Genre: Alpha Asakura Riku, Alpha Kurenai Gai, Alpha Natsukawa Haruki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jugglus Juggler, Post Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timidshe/pseuds/Timidshe
Summary: 凯伽，A凯O伽，是凯伽戏份很少的凯伽，队长是伽古拉小号（没错我来搞了！）；别捋时间线因为都是瞎扯的，问就是不同宇宙时间流速不同，几十几百年前生的崽今年二十来岁也很正常，反正都会被后续剧情官方打脸就别管前情提要了吧（本来想等小陆登场再搞的可是管他呢我先爽为敬）；OOC，雷，狗血，无趣
Relationships: Jugglus Juggler/Kurenai Gai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	男妈妈怎么了

作为一名合格的军械库员工，夏川遥辉业务熟练，尽职尽责，心理健康，唯一美中不足却也无法为人力左右之处在于，他好像确乎没法认定自己的身体也同样健康。诚然，他体魄强健，从不落下格斗训练，不过进入青春期后，一种每隔数月就会定时发作的迷之病症缠上了他，切实影响着他的生活。

起初只是体温升高和烦躁易怒，尚在可以自行忍受和调节的范围内；接下来的症状就比较尴尬了，遥辉不得不请假回家、把自己反锁在冷水大开的浴室里，否则一定会被人当成色情狂，甚至强奸犯，对象还不限性别。他控制不了自己，医生也帮助不了他，没人找得到原因，所有能检查的项目结果都在正常范围内。他是一个尚未成家立业的年轻人，总不能为了消除短短几天的麻烦而采取极端手段，除了独自背负这一秘密的苦恼之外，遥辉还能有什么办法呢？

除了肉眼可见的症状之外，还有一个连亲友和医生都不知道的额外表现：从初中时期开始，遥辉就能闻到自己身上的奇特气味，让人联想起明媚天气里波光粼粼的河川与海洋，平时，它只是淡淡地萦绕在身侧，“那几天”到来时，它扩张蔓延，侵占了整栋房屋，然而，无论何时，能闻到它的都只有遥辉一个人。久而久之，他只能把这划入“幻嗅”的范畴，只是这幻觉逼真得太有质感，也给日常生活带来了一些不大不小的麻烦。加入军械库后，这个麻烦随着幻觉的范围一起扩大了，因为蛇仓队长也变成了目标——除了自己之外，遥辉还在队长身上闻到了奇特的气味，像某种说不上名字的甜酒，很久以后他才明白那不是香水，而是只能被他一个人捕捉的幻觉。

如今，遥辉不再是一个人了，日历上划出红圈的日子也要来临了，面对这位年逾五千岁的宇宙级前辈，遥辉相当苦恼该如何坦白这一切。并肩作战了这么多次，他充分理解了“一心同体”的意义，如果……那岂不是相当尴尬？好在平时的泽塔不会轻易感知他的心事，遥辉双手挠头，对着还没吃完的午饭望洋兴叹。

“你好像很苦恼啊。”队长一把拍上他的肩，遥辉吓得一激灵，从座位上弹了起来：“队……队长好！”他抓起餐盘，唯恐心事被人看穿，毕竟……怎么说呢，离那个敏感日期越近，队长身上的气味就越明显，所以他更得留神避开对方。

“你吃饱了吗？不是还剩了很多吗？浪费粮食可不行啊。”队长还是笑眯眯的，遥辉乖乖坐下，近在咫尺的甜香熏得他晕晕乎乎的，至于食欲，早被吓跑了。队长歪着脑袋看他，几缕头发从颊边垂落，遥辉浑然不觉，机械性地把食物塞进嘴里。“一小时后训练室见。”队长走前又拍了拍他的肩，遥辉终于来了精神，连连点头。

今天又是毫无悬念的落败，遥辉气喘吁吁，差点躺在地上起不来。队长俯身叮咛，靠得比往常更近，遥辉怀疑他甚至能听到自己运动过速的心跳：“增大运动量对你有好处，特别是在身体虚弱的时候。”

“嗯，我下次一定更加努力，总有一天会胜过前辈的！”遥辉一咬牙关。

“加油。”队长三步两回头，最后又轻轻地摇了摇头，“不过你还是先把眼下的事情处理好吧。”

后天就是请假的日子了，实在不能再拖了。鼻青脸肿的遥辉徒劳地躺在自家床上，试探性地在心底呼唤泽塔。墙上再次出现了闪光的门扉，遥辉跨了进去，今天的队长下手比平时更狠，小幅度移动也会牵扯得浑身酸痛，恨不得立刻就地躺倒，可是这样对比自己大五千岁的宇宙人而言太失礼了。

“遥辉，有什么事吗？”

“唔……有件事情得跟您说，”遥辉绞尽脑汁只为更加得体地遣词造句，“我……接下来几天会生一场病。”

“诶诶？”泽塔惊讶得显而易见，“原来你们地球人可以预见自己什么时候会生病吗！好厉害！”

“不不不不是这个意思，”遥辉赶紧摆手，“呃……这，怎么说呢，是我自己有一种按时发作的怪病，已经病了好几年了，发病的时候我会浑身燥热，还有……还有……”还有羞于启齿的部分。

泽塔当然没听明白，遥辉结结巴巴，手舞足蹈，最终还是没能成功传达自己的意思。“唉，反正到时候您就知道了。”这场交谈以遥辉的垂头丧气告终。临别时，泽塔一拍双手，突然开口：“等等，遥辉，要是你生病的时候有怪兽入侵，我们还是得合体战斗啊。”

“什……什么？”老实说，遥辉也不是没想过这种情况，除了祈祷怪兽挑个好日子大驾光临，他还有什么办法呢？

“虽然是会影响到我啦……不过只是浑身燥热的话，应该没什么问题！”泽塔丝毫没有意识到问题的严重性，而遥辉想到了另一个问题：奥特战士也有男女之分吗？如果没有的话，或许也不成问题吧？

“冒昧问一句，请问……泽塔是男性吗？”

“当然是了！难道我的声音听起来不像地球男性吗？”

“失礼了！”遥辉赶紧鞠躬致歉。对话结束了，进行对话的目的却还没达到。累了一天的遥辉沉沉睡去，第二天险些迟到，又被队长狠捏了一把屁股。所幸今天没有什么险情，但是明天又该怎么办？

“别再抓了，头发会掉的。”队长一把扯过他的手臂，“感到烦躁的时候，就把那股劲发泄在合适的地方，比如我的特别训练室。”

“诶？”

一如往常，无论是“普通”还是“特别”训练，遥辉总是败北的那一方。“你以前都是怎么过的呢？”顶灯给居高临下的队长镀上一层柔软的暖光，遥辉眨巴眼睛，劳累过度会让人出现认知偏差吗？总觉得今天的队长……格外……亲切。

“以前？”

“算了，没事，你好好休息吧。”

然而，身为军械库一员，能够休息与否不仅自己说了不算，队长说了也不算。这次的怪兽不是从地底苏醒，又是从天而降，在赛文加应付乏力时，泽塔和遥辉再次并肩作战。

“等等，它的样子是不是有点不对劲啊……”

在泽塔登场前，这位天外来客顶多算是凶猛，现在却眼泛红光，毛刺倒竖，显而易见地躁动起来。

“唔……这种状态的话应该是……啊！对了！遥辉，它是一只alpha，这是受到其他alpha信息素挑衅后的发狂表现！虽然我是闻不到信息素的beta，不过这种事情赛罗师父也有好好教过我的。”

还没等泽塔作出名词解释，对面率先发起一轮猛攻，一人一奥只顾全心战斗，无暇答疑解惑。

狂暴化的对手给两人造成了不小的麻烦，所幸最终还是艰难取胜。遥辉精疲力尽，实在没法欢欣鼓舞地跑去和洋子前辈汇合，边慢走边拿出通讯终端，低头摆弄时冷不防撞上了一个人。

“不好意思不好意思！”两人几乎同时向对方鞠躬致歉，泽塔升华器掉到了地上，来人比遥辉先一步捡起它，递过来：“这是你的东西吧？不好意思啊！”

“谢谢！”遥辉抬起头，对方是个穿着蓝色外套的青年，一脸爽朗笑容。走远之后，遥辉顿住脚步，猛然回头，却发现对方也停下了脚步。

——这个东西不是用人类看不见的材料制作的吗？

宇宙人！

遥辉握住武器手柄，虽说对方看起来没有恶意，不过还是小心为上。

“那个，你不是地球人吧？”

万万没想到，问出这句话的人居然不是自己。遥辉愣在原地，对方自顾自地继续：“我也不算是，我叫朝仓陆，你呢？”

“军械库，夏川遥辉，土生土长的地球人。”遥辉把手移到升华器上。

“啊？”朝仓陆挠挠脑袋，“可是夏川先生是alpha吧？地球人只分男和女啊？”

目瞪口呆的遥辉在两分钟内接受了重塑世界观的科普，没注意到终端传来的通讯提醒。还没等他理解透彻，队长从身后的角落中出现：“遥辉，为什么不回讯息？大家都很担心你。”当他走近前来，走到能够看清朝仓陆的位置时，事情又开始往超出遥辉理解范畴的方向发展。

“你是……伽古拉前辈！”

“你认错人了。”

“没有啊，你连味道都……唔唔唔唔！”

队长一把抓过朝仓陆的手臂，一手捂住他的嘴，把他拖到一边，递给遥辉一个“别管闲事”的眼色。他乖乖地留在原地，直到“赛罗前辈”这几个字飘进耳朵，没听错的话，那不就是泽塔口中的师父吗？

还没等他想通前因后果，那两人又一次站到了他面前。“都是误会，都是误会，”朝仓陆在队长的凝视下连连摆手，“唔……那我先走了。啊对了，”他在上衣口袋里翻找，拿出一个药盒，“这个给你，可以缓解alpha发情期的症状。”

朝仓陆离开得异常迅速，遥辉望着向来可靠的队长，再傻也该知道自己被蒙在鼓里了。对方似乎并不打算向他解释，自顾自地往回走，遥辉跟在后面，终于下定决心：“队长！”他大声呼喊，停下脚步，“我是宇宙人吗？你也是宇宙人吧？”

“现在还不到告诉你的时候。”队长没有回头，“你以后会知道的。干好你该干的事。”

直到与捷德奥特曼会师、全方位地了解光之国和“赛罗师父”、学会不再外放自己的信息素、乃至知道朝仓陆喜欢哪个口味的泡面后，队长也依然没有给出解释。这时，小陆往往会露出心虚的笑容，遥辉只得相信他们的说法：只有眼前的危机得以平息后，他才能得到自己想要的答案。

“不过……关于遥辉，我确实有件很好奇的事呢。”

“嗯？是什么？”

“遥辉长得很像一位前辈。”

“诶？也是奥特战士吗？”

“是的，而且他可能也会来帮助我们。”

“那位前辈是个怎样的人呢？”

“是个非常可靠而且帅气的人，和伽……咳，和另一位前辈的关系也很……好，而且，怎么说呢，有点微妙……如果他来了，遥辉一定要去和他聊聊啊。”

“唔……陆前辈，你真的不认识队长吗？”

“啊？”

“队长之前也有说过我像某个人之类的。”

在遥辉的记忆里，这样的评价不止一次，但每次都很隐晦，当他想要进一步确认时，队长总会坚称他听错了，然后报以说不清道不明的注视。他自信没有听错，只是没有听清，当然也没有看懂。队长的言语和目光中藏着秘密，他不能破译。

“我……这个嘛，这种事情还是由他亲自告诉你比较好。”小陆又低声嘟哝了几句，遥辉只捕获到听起来像“家务事”的词组，对方就飞也似地开溜了。不过，在死缠烂打下，他最终透露了那位“可靠而且帅气”的前辈姓甚名谁，而遥辉毫不犹豫地把问题抛向了一切谜团的根源：“队长，你认识红凯吗？”

必须承认，提问的场合有点欠考虑，办公室里的大家面面相觑，大约是被遥辉一来上班就气势汹汹质问上司的架势给惊到了，被质问者本人反而是最不感到意外的那位：“你来问我的时候比我预想得要晚呢，我等了很久了，看来那小子口风很严嘛。听好了，遥辉，”他端起咖啡，不紧不慢地抿了一口，“那是你爸。”

这枚被队长若无其事扔下的重磅炸弹引起了长达一刻钟的混乱，除了不是地球人的部分，遥辉的身世一览无遗。“所以队长和遥辉的亲生父亲是旧识，难怪要对遥辉特别关照。”洋子前辈意有所指；“但是队长这么年轻，和遥辉的父亲是怎么认识的呢？”结花若有所思。遥辉也发现了盲区：队长是宇宙人的话，实际年龄应该和看起来相差许多吧？

“所以……队长为什么不告诉我呢？父亲他现在又在哪里呢？”

“你父亲是个居无定所的浪客，行踪飘忽，谁知道他去哪里鬼混了。”

这番话倒是出乎遥辉的意料，难道那两人关系很差吗？难怪队长不愿意说明自己的身世，如果是仇人的儿子，不挟私报复就已经很高尚了。

“那我母亲呢？”遥辉问得小心翼翼，凭常识推断，如果父母健在，自己应该也不会被抛下吧……他有点害怕听到答案。

在得知自己并非地球人后，遥辉问过泽塔一个问题。五千岁听起来真是很厉害的岁数，作为地球人的遥辉只是单纯地如此感慨，而作为宇宙人的遥辉不得不思考数字背后的意义。“泽塔前辈，五千多年的时光很长吧？不是地球人的我，又能活过多少岁月呢？”最重要的是——如此漫长的岁月，如果没有师父和同伴，一定很孤独吧？

“其实我在光之国还没成年呢。”泽塔听起来相当不好意思。可是我在地球已经成年了，遥辉默然，或许他的未来还有想象不到的漫长路径需要跋涉，如今，展现在他眼前的是一整个银河。他会有新的同伴，泽塔就是新旅程的起点。而他自己的起点呢？

队长放下咖啡杯，动作轻柔，神色也是：“你的母亲当年没有条件养育你，把你独自一人扔到地……扔到这里。”

“那她现在在哪儿？”

“谁知道呢。”

——“你父亲肯定知道。”听完遥辉的讲述，泽塔竖起食指，“红凯……这个名字好耳熟，赛罗师父好像提到过，让我想想……唔，想不起来，等我们找到赛罗师父，我一定好好帮你问问。”

在某个没有星星的晚上，遥辉终于等到了和队长独处的机会。“队长，能再告诉我一些关于父母的事情吗？”他想问的有很多，比如父亲和母亲分别是怎样的人，他们为什么会分开，还会回来找他吗……而队长抬头遥望暗沉的天幕，目光又锐利得仿佛能穿破天幕，看到更远处的月亮与星河。

“他们经历过常人难以想象的事，他们目睹过他人无法得见的奇景，他们是银河的候鸟。”队长转过头看他，“你母亲担心你会孤独。”

“我不孤独，我有很多伙伴啦……”遥辉讪笑着摇头，“但是……我确实很想见他们。队长，你也认识我的母亲吗？”

“啊，算是吧。”

“为什么父亲没有和她在一起呢？母亲她……一定是个很温柔的人吧？”

“算不上，倒不如说你母亲是个性格很恶劣的家伙，你会觉得失望吗？”

“不会的，只要得知有一个未曾谋面的妈妈在默默为我担忧，我就觉得很满足啦。”

“哪怕他和你想象得很不一样？”

“哪怕她和我想象得很不一样。”

直到终于和名为欧布的前辈并肩作战后，夏川遥辉才明白“很不一样”究竟有多不一样。他遮遮掩掩地转述了一遍队长的故事，以“我有一个朋友”为主角，扭扭捏捏地提醒对方有个被遗忘在地球上的儿子。凯盯着他看了好久好久，二话不说地冲向军械库所在地，留下一头雾水进退两难的遥辉。第二天队长没来上班，第三天也没有，第四天传来辞职的消息。第七天的时候，凯终于想起这个还没自报家门的儿子，神情尴尬地请他坐在路边喝弹珠汽水，相顾无言。遥辉想说点什么打破沉默，只得把话题引到队长身上。

“蛇仓队长他……”

“他太乱来了，”凯差点把瓶子捏爆，“对不起，遥辉，有一个乱来的妈妈和不称职的爸爸，让你失望了吧？”

“妈妈？”

“啊，对啊，难道……他连这个都没告诉你？”

两人露出一模一样的错愕神情。凯长叹一声，说出似曾相识的台词——

“遥辉，如果……你妈妈和你想象得很不一样，你会怎么办？”

**Fin.**


End file.
